Did you really?
by smilelaughread
Summary: Did you really like me? Back then? R


**A/N this is my first one-shot (although it might be a Two-shot...) I hope you like it!**

**In this story Clare and Eli never went out, they were just friends. Both had feelings for each other but didn't want to admit it. Clare became an author, and Eli is a journalist for a famous newspaper, both are pretty famous and rich... **

**Sigh! No, I don't own Degrassi or the Characters...**

**Ps. **_This is when it is their perspective/thoughts_ this is when it is 3rd person...

Clare

Clare still couldn't believe what her life had become after Degrassi. Besides the tragic mistake of not telling Eli how she felt about him, her life had gone surprisingly well. She became a famous author, writing vampire novels, got really rich, and a lot of people knew her. She still kept in touch with Alli, who became a shoe designer for a really big company, and Fiona, who was still happily with Adam, neither of them working because Fiona's family had so much money. She shuddered at the thought of what they did with all the free time.

Recently, her life had taken a turn for the worse. She had been writing about a girl who was shoplifting in one of her books when she realized she couldn't write about something she had never experienced. That is when her shoplifting began. At first, it was only to gain experience for the book, stealing a chocolate bar or gum pack from the store. She liked the rush so much; she started stealing larger, more expensive things. She got caught once, and when her mom bailed her out of jail, Clare had promised her she wouldn't do it again, but the temptation was unbearable.

She was now sitting in the back of a police car for trying to steal a bracelet. _Shit_ she thought _mom's going to kill me if she has to bail me out again. Maybe I will just stay there for the day or so they want me to, and mom will be none the wiser... _these were her thoughts as they pulled up to the police station. The officer who caught her stealing led her into the building where she led Clare to a room to wait to be bailed out. Clare put her head in her hands, ashamed, wondering how she would survive the 48 hours she had to stay there.

Eli

Eli was proud of his life. Besides the mistake he made in not telling Clare his feelings in high school, he was satisfied. He got enough money to live a very luxurious life. He still kept in touch with Adam, who kept him up-to-date with information about Clare, whom he still loved. He smiled thinking about her, until he remembered...

He was walking to work that morning, when he heard a guy talking to his friend about one of Clare's books. He smiled until he heard what the man was saying

"_wow, these vampire books that bitch Clare Edwards writes really suck" the man said. His friend chuckled, agreeing "I don't mind that they suck, I just want her to suck me. She looks like she could do more interesting things with her hands than type shitty stories" they both laughed. I rounded the corner and punched one of the guys in the face. His nose started bleeding profusely. The other man just stared at me "what do you want?" he asked. "Clare is NOT a bitch and she definitely isn't a fucking whore!" I yelled . everyone was staring. His face twisted with anger and he tried to punch me. I dodged out of the way, and soon we were fighting, him trying to punch me, and me dodging most of the blows, getting a few good ones in there myself. I heard a police car pull up, and was soon aware they came to break up the fight. They put me and the other guy in separate police cars, and drove us to the nearby police station. The guy I beat up called someone, and was bailed out quickly. I knew if I called anyone that lived nearby, I would be in trouble, because my parents would get the information from them and I would be in so much trouble, I had promised not to fight anymore, and didn't want to disappoint them._

The police officer sighed, looking at Eli, and led him into a room to wait to be bailed out, or to wait out the 48 hours he had to stay. Eli sighed, looking around. He was about to sit down when he spotted a very familiar head of curly red-brown hair. He walked over to the girl and sat down beside her.

Clare looked around, looking for the person they had just let into the room. When she didn't see anyone, she looked back down to the floor. She looked up when she felt someone beside her. When she looked up, her blue eyes met green ones.

"Eli?" "Clare?" they said, at the same time. They had talked to each other after high school, just never in person. He sat down beside her and looked at her with questioning eyes. She sighed, feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't believe he was here. She was happy to see him. So happy, that the girly part of her brain worried she wasn't dressed nicely enough. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She looked up at him "So Eli, we finally get to see each other! I missed you" she told him truthfully. He met her gaze "Clare, I missed you too. More than you can ever imagine." He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't understand.

"Soooo, how's life Eli?" she asked, leaning forward slightly "well blue eyes" he said "I am sure you know that I am a journalist right?" she nodded. He continued saying "other than the fact that people criticize my writing sometimes, life is good. What about you" she smiled softly at him "well Elijah" she said, with the same tone he had addressed her with "I am sure you know I am an author right?" He nodded, much like she had just a minute ago. "Other than the fact that people criticize my writing sometimes, life is good." She laughed _wow, her laugh is magical _Eli thought. "Hey Eli, why are you here?" she asked him, serious once again. He answered slowly. "I was walking to work and some bastards were saying things about..." "About what Eli?" she asked. He gulped "they were saying...um...inappropriate things about you" her eyes widened when he told her the reason he was here was...her. She looked at the floor uncomfortably asking "what did they say?" he sighed, like he had expected the question "they said how much they wished you could umm- I quote- "suck them"- and that you could do...things with your hands." Clare blushed, looking away from him. She was thankful Eli had stood up for her. Just as she was about to tell him that, he started talking "So Clare, what about you? Why are you here?" she sighed again, not wanting to answer the question. "I have a problem with shoplifting" she said softly. He looked surprised and then smirked. "my, my, saint Clare...I am very, very, very, proud of you" Eli chucked, but stopped when he saw the anger on Clare's face, "sorry" he apologized. Clare leaned back, still a little annoyed. She smiled, instantly forgiving Eli when she looked at those beautiful green eyes.

"Eli? Do you want to play truth or dare?" she asked him hoping to do something so time would pass faster. He nodded, agreeing quickly. "You start Clare". "Ok... Eli, truth or dare?" he thought it over for a minute then decided on dare. She nodded and said "I dare you to...tell me your deepest, darkest secret" Eli looked down, frowning. His deepest secret was his near-obsession over Clare. He wanted to lie, but one look at those bright blue eyes compelled him to tell the truth "my deepest darkest secret is that... I really, really like you Clare." She looked shocked for a second, and then she composed herself.

"Clare, truth or dare?" he asked, still looking at the ground, blushing. "Dare". He thought for a second, and then smirked "I dare you to kiss me" she blushed, and to avoid looking too excited, she pressed her lips to his. His smirk vanished as his lips moved with hers. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. Surprised, he wrapped his around her waist. He decided to try something more; and licked her bottom lip. Clare gasped in surprise, and he took that opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He expected her to pull away, but to his surprise, she brought her tongue up to meet his in a fiery embrace. He could feel her heart beating quickly, and she could feel his doing the same. His tongue explored her mouth, and all he could think of was Clare. He could taste her, feel her beside him, hear her shallow gasps when she pulled away for a second, but quickly pressed her lips to his again, see her if he opened his eyes, and smell her vanilla perfume.

"Ahem" said someone they both thought was a police officer. However, when they turned around, Adam was grinning at them. "How'd you know we were here?" asked Eli between gasps. Clare was wondering that as well. "Someone tweeted that you two got arrested, so I came to bail you out. Come on."

The three friends drove to Adam and Fiona's large loft, and sat down in the living room. As soon as they did, Adam asked them the inevitable question "why were you two making out like it's the end of the world?"

"Who was making out?" called Fiona from the door texting someone on her phone, walking towards Adam. She stopped and dropped her Blackberry when she noticed Eli and Clare standing there. She looked at Adam "they" she gestured towards Eli and Clare "were making out?" Adam nodded. "I went to bail them out of jail, and bam! Let's just say it was not a very pleasant sight..." they all laughed.

The four friends laughed and talked about life. Soon after Clare and Eli told Adam and Fiona the story "...and then she said dare, and I asked her to kiss me. I was expecting a no, but she agreed, and then you ruined it" said Eli, pointing to Adam. They all chuckled.

Fiona and Adam looked at each other then they turned to Eli and Clare "guys, we have been waiting for you two to get together ever since Clare told me she liked Eli and Eli told Adam he liked Clare."Geez, it sure took you long enough" Fiona said. Clare and Eli looked at each other, not believing what Fiona had just told them. "You liked me?" they shouted at the same time. Adam put on a disgusted face, and said "yes, you guys wasted precious years waiting for t-" Adam stopped, unable to register the fact that Eli and Clare were hugging each other, Eli whispering in Clare's ear, Clare blushing. Now Adam _really_ looked disgusted, and sat down, looking at Fiona, who had the same look on her face "I don't want to hear what he is saying, so can we go to our room?" she whispered to Adam. He nodded, happy to be leaving the two lovebirds.

"_Clare, ever since I met you, I knew I loved you. I know it is kind of awkward to be telling you this, but I never told you because I was afraid you would reject me" I said. "Eli, ever since I met you I knew I loved you. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would freak after what happened with Julia." She told me, her eyes never leaving mine. "The thing I find funny is that I thought I was so obvious with my feelings, but you never found out" she said. I laughed a little, agreeing that it was funny. "Clare, I thought the same thing." We laughed. Then she blushed, remembering something. I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "Why are you blushing?" I asked. She blushed an even brighter red and mumbled "I even dreamt about you". Now I was blushing. She dreamt about me! "Clare, once again, this is awkward, but I dreamt about you and umm when I woke up, I was...excited" she looked up at me and said "Eli, I love you. Can we..." she took a breath and looked down at her hand. I followed her gaze and saw her fiddling with her purity ring. She slid it off her finger and gave it to me "this is a promise that I will do it with you. Just not now" she said. "Clare, you don't have t-""Eli, yes I do." I smiled and brought her in for a kiss. I love this girl._

**A/N what do you think? Should I add one more chapter? Review please!**

**:p  
**


End file.
